Mon Sauveur
by kaloon
Summary: Lorsque Duo a peur pour Heero, il cherche à le protéger. Mais est-ce que le sauvé sera reconnaissant ? commencé lors d'une petite pose dans mes révisions de français, je ne publie que maintenant, après avoir travaillé mon texte . Bonnes vacances a tous!


Pour faire une pose dans mes révisions et pour me pardonner de mes nombreux et trop longs retards sur mon autre fic, je vous ai écrit un petit chapitre... Bizouxx à tout le monde !

**Mon Sauveur… **

Le bateau voguait sur la mer calme. La grande voile était hissée pour profiter du moindre petit souffle pulsant dans l'air. L'atmosphère était lourde et les marins connaissaient la signification de ces signes : la tempête serait déclarée avant la nuit tombée. Malgré l'épaisseur de cet air ambiant et la lourdeur du temps, le capitaine restait accroché à sa lunette, le regard rivé sur l'horizon. Il tentait encore et toujours d'apercevoir _le _bateau_._ Tout le personnel était sur le pont, soutenant par leur présence le moral de leur bien-aimé chef. Ils s'étaient tous liés d'amitié avec le temps : Duo Maxwell, homme d'honneur et de cœur, avait choisi son équipage un à un pour leur qualité de marin et d'homme. C'est pourquoi, ils étaient tous là, à suer sang et eau sous le soleil, ne l'abandonnant pas dans ses recherches même s'ils ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose. Cela faisait quatre mois que _La vague blanche_ écumait les eaux, se confondant avec elles pour retrouver la dulcinée de leur capitaine. Une bête histoire de rivalité, dont Duo n'avait même pas eu conscience, le menait à rechercher_ l'Aigle noir, _le bateau de son ennemi autodésigné.

Un cri les fit sortir de leur torpeur.

- Mât à l'horizon !

Les indications furent tout de suite enregistrées, tous ce mobilisèrent rapidement, le capitaine s'usait les yeux à regarder le signe sur le drapeau adverse. Un aigle noir. Enfin.

Le cri de Duo donna du cœur aux marins qui travaillèrent avec plus d'ardeur à amener _la Vague blanche_ près de l'endroit indiqué. Les cordes, les grappins, les fusils et les canons étaient sortis. On approchait de l'ennemi. Duo criait des ordres ayant retrouvé sa joie de vivre. Il allait faire regretter à son adversaire de s'être mesuré à lui. Personne n'était de taille à lutter contre son équipage. Il reconnu une silhouette attachée au mât.

- A l'abordage !

Les cordes furent lancées de chaque côté, liant d'une toile épaisse les deux navires. Les coups de fusils retentirent, les corps tombant à la mer passaient inaperçus dans les bruits de luttes emplissant l'air. Duo et son adversaire n'avaient pas bougé de leur position. Leur combat ne devait pas encore avoir lieu. Treize Kushrenada descendu de son piédestal et descendit avec grâce les quelques marches, Duo fit de même. Une planche avait pu être posée entre les deux navires qui se trouvaient très proches désormais. Le capitaine de l'_Aigle noir_ se plaça devant son otage, dégainant sa lame. Duo arriva sans précipitation en face de lui. Après un dernier salut, à armes égales, leur combat fut déclaré. Ils se battaient avec acharnement, leur force était comparable. Duo avait conscience que seule sa ruse pourrait le faire gagner. Leur concentration était optimale.

Leur affrontement dura longtemps. Les secousses des bateaux pouvaient déstabiliser l'autre à tout moment. Un coup de chance peut-être, rendit vainqueur Duo Maxwel. Treize, sans arme, voulait mourir avec l'honneur, mais Duo n'était pas cruel : il le fit plonger dans l'inconscience, l'accrocha nu à son mât, son équipage attaché les uns avec les autres. Il coupa d'un habile coup de lame les liens qui retenaient le jeune bourgeois au regard dur. Son attitude froide ne révélait point ses pensées au public. Seul Duo comprenait ses mimiques. Cependant, le brun décoiffé semblait avoir manqué d'eau et de nourriture, son corps allait basculer vers l'avant. Duo eut un geste réflexe pour rattraper Heero Yuy. Ce geste instinctif, le fit bouger rapidement... réveillant son corps endormi.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux. Une planque sale et noire, habituelle. Il était assis sur un siège peu confortable, ses fesses témoignaient. Heero était allongé devant lui, un bras et une jambe bandés, la faim creusant ses joues. Ils étaient allés le chercher, le sauvant des tortures d'OZ. Mais ces pourritures lui en avaient déjà fait trop subir, au goût d'un Duo inquiet. Le natté le regardait avec tendresse. Il serait toujours là pour le sauver de son ennemi... Et une fois que la guerre serait fini, s'ils survivaient, il tenterait peut être sa chance en lui avouant ses sentiments. Car la seule partie à peu près véridique du rêve dont il se souvenait parfaitement, était qu'il le comprenait sans mot inutile. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à voir si le japonais était aussi consentant que dans son rêve.

Il se positionna le plus confortablement possible sur la chaise. Son esprit calma ses craintes en ressentant la présence constante d'Heero près de lui. Il replongea dans les vagues encore présentes de son rêve. Il voyait Heero allongé sur un lit et se demanda s'il s'était réellement endormi ou s'il n'avait pas préféré observer ses traits fins encore un peu. Un détail pourtant lui montra qu'il s'était définitivement plongé dans son rêve : le brun portait ses vêtements riches de jeune bourgeois. Ils étaient dans la même position : lui assis sur une chaise et Heero les yeux clos dans sa cabine. Une personne frappa doucement à la porte. Il alla ouvrir et remercia son coéquipier et ami de lui apporter un plateau chargé pour deux. Il le posa sur une table et s'approcha du japonais. Une fois assis sur le lit, il lui caressa doucement la joue, les yeux d'un bleu tel qu'il n'avait jamais vu malgré ses nombreuses années en mer, s'ouvrirent paresseusement. Il se redressa pour voir apparaître sur ses genoux le plateau. Avec un petit sourire, Duo commença à manger, ne forçant pas Heero à parler. Ils mangèrent en silence et ensuite, Heero observa Duo pousser le plateau, ranger le désordre de sa cabine, s'occuper pour ne pas penser au jeune homme dans sa chambre.

Apparemment cela ne convenait pas à Heero qui lui fit remarquer :

- Duo Maxwell, seriez vous gêné ?

- Je ne voudrais pas te gêner, toi. C'est parce qu'il a vu que je te protégeais qu'il s'est attaqué à toi ! Je comprendrai que tu ne veuilles pas de la vie que je t'offre...

Heero Yuy se leva, provoquant un mouvement de panique de la part de son interlocuteur : après tout, il était encore fragile.

- Si j'ai décidé de te suivre, c'est parce que j'avais déjà réfléchi à tout cela. Ne regrette pas une décision que j'ai été seul à prendre.

- Oui je me souviens encore du moment où nous nous sommes rencontrés... tu fuguais, fuyais ta maison...

- Ma prison ! Je ne pouvais pas sortir seul, j'étais obligé de me concentrer que uniquement sur mes études, impossible de ne serait-ce qu'inviter un ami, cela prenait le pas sur ma concentration et mon assiduité ! Un vrai calvaire, ce n'était pas une vie !

- Des gardes te chassaient, tu avais besoin d'un endroit où tu étais sûr que l'on ne te trouve pas ! J'étais là, ne sachant pas pourquoi tu craignais tant ces gardes, m'imaginant quelques histoires de vols, je t'ai attrapé, collé près d'un mur, te cachant de mon corps, puis te protégeant dans mon bateau.

- Et lorsque je t'ai tout raconté, tu es entré dans une colère noire ! Tu me pensais trop gâté et voulant encore plus, comme tout « gamin écervelé », d'après tes propres mots ! D'ailleurs je t'en veux encore pour cela...

- Oh non, nous n'en étions pas encore là, souviens toi... J'ai d'abord voulu un tribut en échange de mes services... quelques remboursements en nature !

- Et je t'ai très fortement repoussé, ce qui n'est plus le cas aujourd'hui...

- Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention avec l'obscurité, mais à la lumière de ma lanterne, je pouvais apercevoir tes habits riches, ton air de noble qui vient de voir pour la première fois le monde... Et j'ai compris que je serai pendu si on te découvrait là !

- Tu m'as donc enfermé et pris la mer le plus rapidement possible. Je ne comprenais plus rien! Tu étais parti en claquant la porte, sans m'expliquer quoi que ce soit...

- Ma priorité était ma sécurité. Je ne savais pas encore ce que je ferai de toi, si je te jetterais à la mer ou te vendrais dans une ville où personne ne pourrait te reconnaître. J'ai tenté de t'oublier tout simplement, pendant plusieurs jours. Cependant, je ne pouvais empêcher ma mémoire de me rappeler sans cesse tes yeux si profonds emplis de crainte et ton corps, qui m'avait séduit.

- J'ai vraiment cru que tu allais me laisser mourir de faim.

- Après quelques jours, je suis descendu t'apporter de quoi manger, tentant de comprendre comment tu avais pu m'emmener dans cette embrouille.

- Je t'ai décrit ma prison doré et je t'ai alors proposé un marché : travailler pour toi sur ce bateau, me faisant vivre ainsi une vie plus palpitante.

- Je n'aurai jamais du accepter ! Tu es un tel incapable ! Hahaha !

- C'est faux ! Enfin, au début... un peu... mais c'est normal, je n'avais jamais fait une tache fatigante de ma vie ! Alors nettoyer le sol, faire la vaisselle pour autant de marins... c'était épuisant !

- Tu étais le plus lent de tous les hommes que j'avais jamais vu. Incapable de se servir de ses mains!

- Je me souviens encore des regards des autres marins, se demandant d'où je venais, ce que je faisais là...

- Trois soirs plus tard, je revenais te voir pour avoir une discussion importante, qui allait changer nos vies. Puisque tu étais un noble, je me suis dit que tu savais écrire, te servir de ton cerveau. Je t'ai proposé de m'aider à dessiner les cartes, de prévoir notre voyage, nos ravitaillements... Nous travaillions efficacement.

- Tu as appris à me connaître, et je fis de même. Je te croyais imbu de ta personne, c'était l'impression que j'avais eu de toi le soir du départ, et je rencontrais là, un jeune capitaine, prêt à écouter mes conseils qui, même si je ne connaissais pas grand chose à la navigation, restaient avisés grâce à ma connaissance en géographie.

- Je me souviens de l'aide que tu nous as apporté lorsque l'on a croisé un bateau de la flotte royal qui souhaitait prendre une lourde taxe sur notre nourriture ! Tu leur as fourni un plaidoyer tel qu'ils ont préféré partir que de tenter de comprendre ton discours !

- Oui, je connaissais quelques grands noms qui leur ont fait peur. Je n'ai jamais autant remercié mes professeurs si ennuyants !

- Te rappelles-tu du jour où j'ai malencontreusement laissé ma main glisser sur toi ?

- Il était évident que celle-ci ne s'était pas égarée par hasard. Je n'avais jamais eu à subir une drague aussi lourde. Le peu de respect que tu accordais à mon corps ! J'étais complètement choqué.

- Ou plutôt tu étais pire qu'une vierge effarouchée, tu m'as donné une claque. Une vraie fille ! Je t'ai juste répondu :

_« Si tu n'es pas d'accord, tu peux simplement me le dire. »_

- Quel toupet ! Toucher mon corps sans ma permission ! C'était tout à fait normal que je m'indigne de ton comportement ! Je ne ressemble pas à une gamine, d'abord !

- Oh, si. Surtout lorsque tu as cette petite bouille boudeuse ! Puis, je t'ai exposé ma proposition :

_« Je m'étais dis que tu pouvais avoir un certain ennui du à la vie en mer, ou tu pouvais vouloir te libérer de tout le stress de ta fugue, ou bien tout simplement avoir envie de moi ? »_

- Je suis resté enfermé deux jours dans ma cabine, jusqu'à ce que tu me fasses des excuses à travers la porte.

_« Désolé d'avoir été si direct, mais je ne cache pas l'attirance que j'ai pour les hommes, je pensais que tu l'avais compris. Et puis tu devrais plutôt te sentir flatté de m'attirer ! »_

- J'ai tenté d'agir normalement, mais je me sentais mal à l'aise en ta présence. Puis après une semaine et demie, ton regard qui coulait sur mon corps se fit plus agréable que dérangeant. Finalement j'ai aimé en jouer, attiser ton désir, penchant légèrement plus le corps que nécessaire lorsqu'un objet tombait soudainement sur le sol alors que tu étais juste derrière moi, ou bien débouter ma chemise plus que nécessaire à cause d'une forte chaleur... C'était un vrai délice de m'amuser avec tes nerfs.

- Oui ce sont mes amants qui ont souffert de ce trop plein d'envie !

- Comment ça tes amants ???

- Ne me fais pas une crise de jalousie ! Bien avant que je ne te regarde pour la première fois, je couchais déjà avec eux ! Nous sommes souvent comme ça, nous, les hommes de la mer. Nous ne rentrons pas souvent à la maison, nous avons un amant ou une maitresse dans chaque grande ville où on a l'habitude d'aller.

- Ah. Et ils t'ont revu dernièrement ?

- Pas depuis que j'ai capté ton regard désireux...

_- _Ce soir là ?

- Oui, le soir de l'anniversaire de _La vague blanche. _Trois ans qu'on était inséparable, trois ans qu'on voguait sur les flots avec elle... L'équipage avait choisi de fêter ça convenablement, l'alcool coulait à flot, emporté par l'ambiance, j'avais un peu trop bu pour me rendre compte de la portée de mes actes.

- Alors, lorsque tu m'as croisé dans un couloir, tu m'as plaqué avec force contre le mur, en tentant d'articuler quelque chose comme :

_« Si tu me tentes autant, je ne vais plus pouvoir me contrôler »_

- Tu m'as embrassé, la saveur de l'alcool était bien trop forte à mon goût, alors je t'ai repoussé.

- Et tu m'as vu partir sur la berge, me chercher quelqu'un avec qui passer ma nuit. Donc, je comprends mieux la deuxième baffe que j'ai reçu le lendemain... tu étais jaloux !

- Le soir tu me dis que tu ne peux plus te passer de mon corps, et tu vas cuver avec un autre ! Je ne t'ai pas trouvé très combattif !

- Je pensais n'avoir aucun espoir, je ne me souvenais même quasiment pas de la veille et tu ne t'es pas expliqué ! Tu as juste changé entièrement de comportement, j'ai eu peur que tu fasses quelque chose d'inconsidéré et j'ai eu raison ! Si je ne t'avais pas un peu surveillé, tu aurais été mangé par les grandes dents de cette mer !

Se rappeler de ce passage de sa vie lui apporta un grand malaise. Duo ne réussit pas à ne pas plonger dans une sombre histoire de corps à moitié digéré par les requins, il préféra jeter un petit coup d'œil au corps de son ami. Heero semblait s'agiter sur le lit. Il prit précipitamment une gélule qui lui fit avaler de force en massant sa gorge. De quoi calmer la douleur et laisser son corps faire le boulot. Il pouvait se rendormir une petite heure, la conscience tranquille, veillant sur celui qui détenait inconsciemment son cœur.


End file.
